Revelations
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Deleted scene set after 5x04, what really happened after Becker left the panic room


Becker sank to the ground against the concrete as soon as he exited the panic room. Jess had almost died. The mere thought of that, still made him sick to his stomach.

The strength in which the thought of never seeing Jess had hit him was astounding. He couldn't even fathom the idea of coming to work and not seeing her, or hearing her brightly colored heals clicking as she walked past his office.

When he'd held her in the back of that car, trying to keep her warm, he'd wondered if he'd ever get a chance to hold her for real, hold her until she fell asleep in his arms and woke up there the next morning.

Why had he let his determination to stay professional come between them? He should have told her in the beginning that he cared for her and wanted to be with her. And just now, he'd left, making up a lame excuse about needing to check on security stuff.

_I should be there with her, _he scolded himself, _She needs me._

He went into the ARC and showered quickly, changing into civvies before driving to the hospital. He stopped on the way and bought her a huge box of gourmet chocolates, a stuffed bear and a bouquet of her favorite flowers, daisies.

When he reached her room, she was awake and talking to Abby, who saw him and quickly excused herself from the room. Jess looked over, confused by her sudden departure until she saw Becker.

"You really should not have gotten me all that," she said, smiling.

"I wanted to, so tough," he joked lightly, sitting the flowers and chocolate on the side table and tucking the bear beside her.

She picked it up and hugged it to her, smiling happily, "Thank you, Becker,"

"Anything for you, Jess," he said brushing hair away from her face.

She looked so beautiful, so innocent, lying there. Sometimes it was so hard to remember she was only nineteen.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting beside her bed.

"Sore, weak, but otherwise alright. You saved my life today, thank you."

Becker reached out and put his hand to her cheek, "I will always protect you Jessica, everyday for the rest of my life."

Jess closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, and Becker gently ran his thumb over her cool skin.

"Jessica, I'm sorry I left you after you woke up…"

"You had your job to do, don't apologize for that," she interjected.

"But you needed me, and honestly, that was no more than an excuse because I was afraid I may say or do something I shouldn't, if I'd stayed.

"Like what?" she asked quietly, turning away from his hand to look him in the eyes.

"Jess…I….care about you, and I'm tired of pretending I don't. I almost lost you today, and the thought that I'd never…"

"Kiss me, Becker," she interrupted him, blue eyes shining.

Becker hesitated only briefly, before lying down on the bed beside her and kissing her softly. She wrapped her free arm, the one unhindered by the IV, around his neck, tangling her hand in his hair, she pulled him closer. In honesty, it was everything he could do to keep the kiss gentle and undemanding.

He easily kicked off his trainers, letting them fall to the floor beside the bed. When they finally broke apart, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against him. He turned over onto his back and she rested her head on his chest.

"When we were in that car earlier, I wondered what it would be like, holding you for real," he murmured.

"And?" she asked, glancing up at him with a small smile.

"And, I don't ever want to let you go," he replied, kissing her forehead.

"Then don't," she said, making it sound like the simplest answer in the world.

With that said, she leaned up and kissed him again, her lips insistent against his. He ran his fingers through her hair as they kissed, enjoying the silky feeling against his skin.

"Jess, how…oh wow," Connor started and then stammered to a stop as he saw them kissing.

They broke apart, Jess blushing furiously. Becker simply shifted positions, wrapping his arms around Jess' waist.

"Hi Connor," Jess said, adverting her gaze as she settled back against Becker's chest and took one of his hands.

"Hey guys," Connor replied, giving Jess a quick smile and adverting his gaze from Becker, who he was pretty sure wanted to kill him, because of what happened to Jess, "I just wanted to come by and see how you were."

"Sore, weak, but otherwise, pretty perfect," she said, glancing up at Becker, who kissed her forehead.

"Glad to hear it…not that you're sore or weak…but,"

"I know what you mean Connor, don't worry," she said with a smile.

"Listen, both of you, I'm sorry about my part in all of this, for trusting Philip. If Jess had died…I'd have never forgiven myself."

Becker tightened his grip around Jess' waist protectively, not even wanting to think about if she hadn't made it.

"Connor, I don't blame you, you didn't know," Jess said quietly.

"I did, Abby tried to warn me," he said exasperated.

"Everyone's alive Connor, that's what's important. At least you know now," Becker said, speaking for the first time, "Just keep in mind if you ever do something that stupid again, and put my Jessica in danger, I will kill you."

"Noted," Connor squeaked, "I'm going to leave the two of you…yeah," he replied, hurrying out of the room.

Once he was gone, Jess shifted to where she was facing Becker, blue eyes dancing.

"Your Jessica?" she teased quietly.

It was Becker's turn to blush, "I didn't… I care about you Jess, and would like it very much if we could make what's going on between us official."

She brushed her lips across his, "I thought you'd never ask. I have no problem being yours, Captain Becker."


End file.
